A Dance with the Corporal
by LeviRudeshortyRose23
Summary: Mikasa and Corporal Rivaille were ordered to attend a ball and the two of them were gonna be forced to wear a suit and a dress. Rivaille x Mikasa pairing.


**A new story of mine. This is supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to make it longer then. XD**

**This is for Chloe/Míkasa FamøūsŁast-Wørds Açkerman :3 **

It was an ordinary day for the members of scouting legion. Some of them are training and polishing their skills with their 3DMGs and some of them are re-arranging their supplies and gears for the upcoming excursion next month. Most cadets are assigned to the cargoes and transferring of new supplies to their main headquarters.

"Phew! I think I should remove first this coat because it's getting friggin' hot!" Jean complained as he placed a box on its place. "To be honest I don't even know why we have to wear this in the middle of the day." Connie added and Sasha agreed with a salivating mouth. "I am starving too" as Sasha continued. "Guys, you should stop complaining and keep on working. Corporal Rivaille might reprimand you for lacking of initiative and full of complaints" Eren jumped in to the conversation. "Heh. Just because you are under him doesn't mean you can drag us too." Jean replied annoyingly "I have to since you are also part of the legion!" Eren said when the two again started to get heat up. Both are facing again face to face as the rest just sweatdropped because the attitudes of these two haven't changed a bit. "Come on..not now guys" Reiner butted in as he kept on working along with Bertholdt who's been taking their jobs seriously. "Oi…Eren" Armin said as he wants to pull him away from Jean when a hand appears on Eren's chest as he pulled him slightly away from Jean. "Eren, calm down and continue with your work like what you have just said." Mikasa said with a soft tone. Jean was again infuriated with jealousy and just twirled from his position and resumed back to his job.

"Alright..I'm sorry..By the way, you've been here working earlier before us. Aren't you getting a little tired? Eren asked the oriental girl noticing her early presence this morning. "I couldn't sleep much last night. I only got some sleep for an hour or so. When I really couldn't get back to sleep, I was already here before the sun rose." Mikasa explained as Eren's jaw opened slightly from his amazement. The group continued their work when Mikasa was the one who ordered them to do so properly.

It's been three weeks since the oriental girl started her training with the corporal. She was currently transferred to the special operation squad along with Eren and the seat for the newcomers for the said squad has been opened to those who are strong enough and has experience slicing up titans flawlessly and Mikasa, of course, has the qualification to be in and Erwin was the one who suggested that she should be there. Mikasa couldn't turn it down though since it's an opportunity that she'll be with her brother and to add more protection for him.

They would usually have their 3DMG polishing in the morning and sparring session in the afternoon. Today was exceptional since it's saturday and the two of them were given a break during weekends.

Mikasa and Rivaille, the two during their training days are still having problems with their teamwork. Mikasa would sometimes retort if she's against something what the corporal has been planned and it takes some time to solve it while they're in the middle of the training. She is known to defy orders from the authorities especially to the short man which always lead to a small fight between the two. But these two, unconsciously, have been developing mutual feelings already and they've kept it a secret on each other. It's still foreign to Mikasa to have such a feeling to her officer, and so is Rivaille.

After a while, Mikasa sat down for some time to rest her legs up when a soldier from the legion itself appeared. "Is Mikasa Ackerman here?" he called out. The girl stood up abruptly responding from the call. "Ackerman here, Sir!" "Well, you are being called by Commander Erwin, you have an assignment to do as what he has ordered" he said as the girl nodded immediately. She bid farewell for a while to her group and to Eren to report to Erwin.

She was now in front of the Commander's office's door and politely knocks on it. A deep silky voice responded from the inside telling her to come in. She opens the door and was greeted by the sight of the commander himself and- Corporal Rivaille. She got curious of the short man's presence for a bit as she spare a glance at him and looks back to the commander again. She saluted and stood firmly in front of him.

The small corporal is sitting calmly on one of the chairs inside the room with his legs and arms crossed and looks like he's patiently waiting for something. "So, Erwin, what did you call me here about?" he calmly asked the blonde man.

The Commander placed his paper down for a while to face the two persons in front of him as he started to speak, "I actually called the two of you to ask you a favor. I was personally invited by the Commander-in-chief Dallis Zacklay to this small formal gathering the king has been prepared to. A ball, to be exact. Apparently, due to my busy schedule and lots of paperworks, I wouldn't be able to attend. Hanji is supposed to be my partner by she too is busy with her new experiments. So I would like to ask you two to be my proxy this evening's occasion." he bluntly asked the two.

Two pair of eyes suddenly widened at the order that was given to the two of them and stared disbelievingly at the blonde person in front of them. 'B-Ball? Isn't that a party where people wear beautiful and highly priced dresses and suits?' Mikasa thought of it. "B-But" she was about to start to say no but she was immediately covered by Erwin "You two will be partners" as Erwin finalized. "Oi, Erwin, why me all of a sudden?" he casually asked the commander with a louder voice as he placed his palm on the commander's table. "Because you're the only officer that is free but since it needed a female pair, I decided it would be Ackerman who will be your partner since you already got along well." the commander simply explained.

Mikasa wanted to retort back on where she was standing but it's Erwin's decision and he already finalized his order to the two of them. 'No...way' she thought of herself.


End file.
